


Where Are You Christmas?

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking to Hogsmeade on Christmas Eve. I hadn't gone home for holiday this year. I didn't go too far before I tripped over an unseen log in the snow. Someone coughed deeply behind me. "Miss Sinclair."  
I turned to see Snape behind me. "Yes, sir?"  
A look of concern reflected in his eyes but it vanished quickly. "Miss Sinclair, can you walk?"  
I tried to stand but the pain was too great. I started crying it hurt so much. "No, sir, I can't."  
He sighed. "Give me your hand. I shall have to carry you back to Hogwarts."  
I gave him my hand and he hoisted me up into his arms. I was surprised how strong and muscular he was.  
I searched his eyes. "Professor, why are you still here at Christmas? Don't you have a family to attend to?"  
He glared at me. "That is none of your concern, child."  
"But you must have someone! No one should be alone at Christmas!" I protested.  
Snape sighed loudly. "I wish to be alone at Christmas. I have potions to brew, papers to mark, things to do! Even the staff do not inconvenience me with such frivolity as Christmas. I do not care to be present at Christmas dinner in the Great Hall."  
"You sound just like Scrooge when you say that." I replied nonchalantly.  
He scowled. "If you expected someone with affection for Christmas, then it is not me, girl."  
I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked the rest of the way back to Hogwarts in silence. I was asleep when I heard Snape's silky voice arouse me.  
"Miss Sinclair, wake up." He said softly.  
I opened my eyes. I was in the potions classroom sat in at a table with my foot bandaged up. "Shouldn't I be in the hospital wing?"  
"Madame Pomfrey said its just a sprain. I am to watch over you until your foot is well." He said calmly, not looking at me.  
"Good, then I can spend Christmas with you."  
Snape shot me an icy glare. "Don't speak of such things to me again, Miss Sinclair. Christmas is for children...I am a grown man! I hate Christmas, do you hear me?!"  
I got up to leave and barged for the door, trying to use one foot.  
Snape was in front of me before I could open it. "Stay away from me!" I shouted.  
He raised my chin to meet his eyes. "You must stay here with me. Dumbledore has asked me to care for you during the holiday."  
"Fuck you! You hate Christmas and you hate me!" I yelled, turning my head away from his grip.  
"Do not disrespect me, child. You are in my custody until you are well enough to move about on your own!" He spat.  
"You are the most hated and the most cruel of all the professors in the history of Hogwarts!" I screamed. "And the most heartless and the most unloved!"  
Snape took a deep breath, trying to control his temper. "You are correct, Miss Sinclair. I am all of those things but only because I'm compelled to be. My life is not the happiest of stories. I am not accustomed to kindness and love as you are. I shall grant your wish, you may go now." He sighed deeply and walked back to his desk, the sound of his long, swishing robes flowing behind him.  
Guilt flooded me immediately and I felt repulsive. I slowly made my way up to his desk. The sound of scribbling filled the air now as he was marking essays.  
"Sir, I apologize. It is I who have been rude. Please forgive my impoliteness." I said smoothly.  
Snape looked at me and sighed. "Very well. However, while you are here you must do as I tell you."  
I nodded. "Yes, professor."  
He smiled at me. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus continued marking papers.

"I'm just curious, sir. Why do you hate Christmas?"

He sighed. "It is not something I wish to discuss, Miss Sinclair."

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"I am growing impatient of your questions, child." The Potions Master sneered at me.

"I didn't mean what I said about you earlier. You're a really good professor."

I heard him inhale deeply through his hooked nose and sigh loudly from his lungs. "Very well. Do not speak to me in that tone again."

Severus regarded me from his desk. "I shall need to give you a potion for your ankle."

He stood and sighed. "Unfortunately, you shall likely be here with me until after the holiday."

"What's so bad about that?"

Severus heaved another sigh. "I am not fond of children, Miss Sinclair."

He brought a fist to his lips and coughed.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm not a child. I'll be sixteen on January 27th."

Severus scowled, grabbing some fresh gaws to bandage my ankle and a healing potion. He coughed again, turning his head away from me and covering his mouth with his balled up fist.

"Are you all right, professor?"

Severus looked at me and sighed. "Yes, child."

He handed me the potion. "Drink."

Severus watched me down the vial. Then he proceeded to bandage my ankle.

Sighing, the potioneer walked back to his desk to mark parchment.

"Thanks for helping me, sir."

The dark haired man shot me an intense stare for a few moments before inhaling sharply and sighing from his lungs. He eyed me again for a long time. "You are welcome, Miss Sinclair."

"Are you sure you're fine, sir?"

"I shall be, if you stop pestering me." Severus snapped.

He coughed deeply to clear his lungs.

"Can I get something to eat from the Great Hall?" I asked.

"Silence!" Severus bellowed.

I visibly shuddered in my seat.

He seemed to regret raising his voice to me as he softened a bit.

Severus sighed. "I shall have a house elf bring you some food."

"Are you very angry, sir?"

He took a deep breath and sighed it out, looking at me. "I can see that you enjoy speaking to me, Miss Sinclair. However...perhaps when I am not busy you may do so. Also, I do not take kindly to inquiries about my private life." Onyx eyes peered into my own seriously. "Furthermore, you will not be permitted to leave my sight until the Headmaster approves. Follow my rules and I shall not raise my voice above this level."


End file.
